Fatal End
by chase88
Summary: When Chase and his daughter find a dead puppy and a note, they couldn't believe past the fact that the animal was dead. Then there is an attempt on Chase's life and it only gets downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House

A/N: My sister Alexis wrote this.

* * *

The puppy quietly whimpered in pain and there was hysterical laughing above him. the puppy lied there in the parking lot of the hospital of PPTH. He had quietly managed to get into one of the cars and that was where he currently layed.There was a man and he pulled a knife out as quickly as he had put it in. The puppy yelped in pain and wiggled in silent torture. 

He wiped the blood on the puupy's fur and quickly got out of the car. He ran out and into his own car leaving the parking lot. He didn't notice anyone heading toward the car he had came from or the silent chatter among them.

Chase was quickly getting tired of House complaining of his bad leg and how 'mommie' gave him extra hours of clinic duty. Chase couldn't wait until the time came where he would actually get to leave the hospital. His two year old daughter, MaryAnn was smacking Foreman on the back and then pointing innocently to the misanthropic, adding to House's misery which in turn made Chase more than ready to leave. When his daughter began to really bug House, Chase decided that he was ready to leave, besides he really had to get her into bed.

They were out the door and nearing the parking lot when MaryAnn whimpered and grabbed onto House's leg. He had simply decided to leave too and therefore was annoyed at the leg grabbing and sitting on his shoe thing. It was obvious that Chase's daughter was small for her age, what wasn't obvious was that her mother had died in the middle of the c-section which payed an alrming toll on Chase.

MaryAnn then went ahead and spotted the puppy on the ground near their car. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a puppy but House held her back. Chase went over and checked the damage, then put some pressure on the wound. He could still hear the small whimper of the dog before it stopped breathing all together and lay dead on where it was in the poor animal's own blood.

MaryAnn cried and wanted to go to the puppy, but House had a good hold on her. She sent him a confused look and there was an unusual sparkle in her eyes, but anyone who knew her well knew that she had it since birth. Chase knew where it came from since it was one of the perks of his late girlfriend's. Chase had been suprised to see the same sparkle in the dog's before they had closed forever.

"Bubble go home with us," MaryAnne asked looking up at House.

House looked at Chase who shaked his head saddly and went over to the car and got some gloves to pick up the animal and put it in a box without the risk of contamination. He was was too busy with the task that he didn't tell MaryAnn about the situation, besides he didn't know what he would say to her.

"Why Bubbles go in there," MaryAnn asked excused.

"Because, we can't keep it because of the rules remember," Chase finally said. "I know someone who'd love to keep him. Then when we move we can get our own little puppy."

"Not true," MaryAnn said.

Chase sighed and looked at House for help.

"Oh gosh the dog is dead and we're having the funeral for it," House said in a high pitched voice.

MaryAnn started to cry and Chase glared at him.

"Listen sweetie, sometimes even when there's an animal with no home, they die and it may not be fair but it's life," Chase explained.

He was wondering how the dog died but it became aparent of where judging from the blood in his car. The dog must have tried to get to the hospital for help but it was obvious that he hadn't made it there.

MaryAnne wanted a puppy so bad. She wanted one to make her happy besides making House annoyed, eating, bonking Wilson, especially on his nose, getting piggy bank rides, putting icecream on Foreman's head and watching him scream, playing with Cuddy's hair, putting makeup on Cameron while she was at the apartment(and sleeping because she'd never allow her to while she was awake), and watching her dad get minor injuries.

She kicked both House and her daddie for what they had said and sat at a curb trying to ignore them. There was red stuff all over and usually that meant they were gone forever. Tears came to her eyes just thinking of the puppy and how he would never be alive again.She would forever have bed dreams from this. She then saw on a peice of black construction paper that read "Revenge Retard". She was too little to know what that meant though and showed it to her dad.

Chase froze when he saw it and House did likewize. He went over and picked up his daughter while House observed the threatening note.

MaryAnne stared at the puppy in the box because it was still open and she couldn't turn away. He was just laying there and she wanted him to just get up and come home with them but she doubted that that happened often. Looking over to him, she whispered, "Don't weave me bubbles."

Chase turned her to him and said, " Don't worry sweetie, we'll get a puppy and as with this one, we could bury it if you like."

She put her head on his shoulder and put a hanful of his shirt in her tiny fist. If her daddie said it was going to be okay, then she had to believe him.

* * *

Message from the author:

There will be a chapter two, I hope. What I wanted to say is some people are cruel and rude so they may commit cruelty to animals or abuse them. I think that is wrong. Pets are a huge part of a person's life and even they may not realize it, they usually do when they've lost it. I know how that feels because I've lost a dog and I'm still upset by it. I loved my sweet puppy and it takes a long time for the pain to lessen. No one truly can get over it. I have another dog but I still think about the other one sometimes. Today is his birthday and he is a year old.

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chase 88 is my beta reader

* * *

Chase was home later than he thought he would be, but that didn't matter to him right now. The only thing that did matter was that MaryAnn was safe and happy. She wasn't though and he needed to try to cheer her up, So he got her some icecream. That didn't work as well as he thought is would because all she could think about was Bubbles as she called the animal.

He was really thinking of getting MaryAnn to see a psychologist because that could take a toll on a toddler who barely even knew what dying meant. He hated to see her like this but what had been done was done and now he had more troublesome things to worry about. The threatening note had occupied most of his thoughts. How could someone know where he worked and what car he had? Whoever the person was, Chase knew that the person wouldn't quit until he carried out his threat.

"Kiddo how about we go to bed, what do ya say," Chase asked.

"No, me want Bubbles," she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"No but we could get you Bubbles 2, how does that sound," Chase asked.

"NO!," she screamed and went into her room.

Chase sighed. He was going to have to do something to occupy her mind. Just then a thought came to his mind. That was it, he could call Kody's mom and have a little playdate. Kody and MaryAnn were notrosious when they were together. They were troublemakers to boot and always did something that always caused mischief. The last time she was here, Kody and MaryAnn tried to cook resulting in a dish towel to set on fire. He had been angry but now that was the kind of distraction his daughter needed.

If that didn't work, he could always take her to Cameron's house. She loved all the mirrors although Chase didn't know why girls liked them so much that they'd have one in every room of the house. It was one of the things that he teased her about. She usually slapped him lightly on the shoulder and all but other than that she wouldn't answer him. He concluded that it must have been a girl thing.

The only thing that bothered Cameron since they had been dating was when MaryAnn put stuff in her hair like glitter and glue or when she put makeup on her when she was sleeping. It was made worse when Chase started to laugh causing her to chase him around the house and then apply makeup on him. Yes he decided finally. He would take her to Cameron's apartment.

* * *

He stood motionless by the door and looked up in the window. The lights were finally out but that didn't matter right now. He finished smoking on his cigar and surveyed the town. It was unusual for a doctor to live at this part of town because it was very small as well as the apartments. He remembered when he had had a daughter and he had been happy beyond doubt. That was then though, he convinced himself. She was gone now and nothing was going to stop him from doing what he needed to do. He was going to revenge his daughter like he had swore to do three years ago.

Looking up he decided it was time to go and he snuck up the long staircases and in front of apartment number four. Picking the lock was no deal for it opened with ease and he smiled manically. He let himself in and he slipped into the first room that happened to be the father's. He eased into the room, careful not to wake him. Then he put a hand over his mouth which startled the suprised person.

"You scream and I kill you right now," He warned in a whisper.

Chase looked up with wide eyes but did as he was told. He had to stay calm and hopefully he didn't realize that his daughter was in the next room. He also had to think fast. Then he had a way. Just as the stranger's knife came down, he crashed the entire phone on his head and took off but not before experiencing pain in his ankle. He quickly picked his daughter up and put a finger in front of his lips. He didn't know how much damage he had caused the stranger but he knew he had to get out of there as soon as possible.

He quickly gathered up the most important belongings that his deceased beloved had given to their daughter and they exited the apartment as fast as they could with Chase holding his daughter.

"What wrong," she asked as he hailed a cab.

He hadn't been able to get his keys to his car, but he had his wallet and that would have to do for now.

"A big stranger ," Chase said and winced as pain laced up through his ankle.

"What," MaryAnn asked.

She was on a role with these questions now and he knew she would never shut up now.

"Where to sir," the cab driver asked.

"221 Baker Street," Chase told him and laid back on his seat.

He had thought about going to Cameron's but had remembered something about her telling him that she would be at her parents and therefore was the reason she wasn't in work today. Foreman he didn't want to come to with problems, but House had been so nice when Sandra had died from the c-section that he decided to go to him.

He hoped his apartment would still be in one piece.

* * *

"This had better be important," House muttered as he went to open the door.

It wasn't Wilson because he could tell from the knock on the door, so he was annoyed to be woken up at twelve o'clock in the morning.

"Yes," House asked sarcastically but froze when he saw it was Chase.

"Remember that note this evening, well the guy came by with the intention to kill," Chase said.

House stepped aside to let them in. Once MaryAnn was settled on the couch, Chase went to the bathroom after House told him where it was and observed the damage that the knife had done. He winced when he noticed that the knife was still pretty deep in there.

"Ouch, so I guess that the person wasn't really playing," House said from the doorway.

He wasn't in the mood to joke around but found it easier to be sarcastic in times like this because he wasn't used to these kind of situations and didn't know how to handle it.

"Yeah and he also warned me not to scream or that he would have done it then. I'm glad I kept the phone on the dresser," Chase answered.

"First things first and that is to get the knife out," House said.

It was a painful procedure and Chase had even let out a couple of muffled screams because it was beyond hurting. Once he got the knife out, House applied some antibiotics and some gauze.

"That'll do for now, but I'm afraid that we'll have to take you to the hospital," House said.

"No I'm fine I'm-"

"Daddie, no daddie no die," MaryAnn cried.

"Daddy is not going to die, it's just an owie," Chase explained.

She pointed to the trail of blood that Chase hadn't realized was there and sighed. How much more was his daughter going to see? House gave him no time to his thoughts and insisted he go to the hospital or else he was fired and reminded him the importance of loosing that much blood. By the time they got to the hospital he was fast asleep.

* * *


End file.
